charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.02 Itsy Bitsy Piper/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.02 Itsy Bitsy Piper Sunset Motel. Darryl leaves the motel room where Ben was killed while other cops swarm the hallway. One officer is talking to the housekeeper. Darry joins them. Darryl: Anything? Officer #1: Mrs. Sanchez identified the woman on the security camera from the club as the woman that was here. That places her at two crime scenes. Darryl: Anything else you can tell us? Mrs. Sanchez: I saw her leaving the room. She told me the room was still occupied. People mostly visit this motel for one reason, so I decided not to bother. (upset) Then when I went in to clean the room, I found him. Darryl: It will be alright, we’ll stop the one responsible. Mrs. Sanchez: What kind of monster does this? (Cut to Darryl leaving the motel. An officer walks up to him. Unbeknownst to both of them, Derek Grant is standing around the corner, listening in.) Officer #2: Inspector. We finally got in touch with the department in LA. They identified the suspect as one Mara Benson. They linked her to the two murders there before she disappeared. Darryl: Now she is here, continuing her killing spree. Put out an APB. And tell them to be careful, this woman is highly dangerous. (The officer nods and walks away. Derek steps out from behind the corner.) Derek: Inspector. Darryl: You again. How did you hear about this so fast? Derek: Guess I’m just that good. So I hear you got a name for your serial killer. Darryl: We’re not ready to call her a serial killer just yet. We’re still investigating. Derek: But come on, four murders in the last two weeks. That is a serial killer. I’m thinking of calling her the Black Widow. Any thoughts? Darryl: These incidents are still under investigation. We are doing everything we can to find the one responsible. Derek: Please, inspector, save me the standard response. We both know this case is anything but standard. Isn’t that why you called in outside help? Darryl: Excuse me? Derek: The hot blonde you were with earlier? (Darryl is visibly startled, but soon becomes angry.) Darryl: Look, I’m warning you. This investigation is still ongoing. Stay out of our way, or I will arrest you for obstruction of justice. (Darryl walks away and Derek looks smug as an officer drives him back.) Scene The streets of San Francisco. Phoebe stops in front of a red light when her phone rings. She answers it. Phoebe: Paige, any news? Paige’s voice: Yeah, are you still with Piper? Phoebe: No, the talk didn’t go very well, she kicked me out. (Suddenly a trail of orbs appear in the car next to her and Paige materializes in the passenger’s seat. Phoebe screams and accidentally honks the horn.) Phoebe: Paige! Don’t ever do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Paige: (while still on the phone.) Sorry, but we need to get back to Piper. (Paige frowns as she looks at the phone and hangs up. Phoebe does the same.) Phoebe: (concerned) Why? Is something wrong? Paige: The demon has killed again in a motel near the club. Phoebe: Oh, God. Piper. (Phoebe hits the gas and turns the car around despite the red light, causing several cars to honk at her as she races off.) Scene P3. Phoebe and Paige run in while calling out for Piper. They spot Mara on the ground in her demonic form, clutching her stomach in pain. She hisses at the sisters. Phoebe: Paige, quick! (Paige nods and flings her hand, causing a table to fly at the demon. However, before it can hit, Piper appears and blows it up. When she looks at her sisters, her eyes are black.] Paige: (shocked) Piper? Mara: Get me out of here. (Piper nods and turns to her sisters. She opens her mouth and fires webbing at them. Phoebe and Paige are too shocked to react and are webbed against the wall. Piper helps Mara up and they head out.) Phoebe: Wait! Piper, Piper! (The door slams shut and Piper is gone. Phoebe and Paige exchange worries looks as they struggle against the webs.) Scene -Opening Credits- P3, moments later. Phoebe and Paige are struggling to free themselves from the webbing. Phoebe: Oh, this is pointless. Paige, can’t you orb out of here? Paige: (annoyed) You think I haven’t tried? Phoebe: Well, we need to get out of there and find Piper, fast. Paige: Yeah, speaking of which, why is she suddenly backing the demon? Phoebe: The demon must have done something to her. You saw her eyes, and she spit webbing at us. Paige: Think we can reverse it? Phoebe: I hope so. Either way, we need to find her fast. Can you reach your phone? (Paige struggles, but is unable to get it.) Paige: Wait, what are we doing? We can simply ask for help. Phoebe: From who? Paige: Charlie. I mean, he is our Whitelighter now, right? Phoebe: (rolls her eyes) Right. Charlie? (impatiently) Charlie! (A column of orbs descends from the ceiling and Charlie appears.) Charlie: What? Phoebe: (pointing out the obvious) Uh, a little help here? Charlie: Seriously? Man, can’t you go an hour without needing help? (He begins to cut them loose.) So where is Piper? Paige: She sort-of joined forces with the demon. Charlie: What? How? Phoebe: Well, we don’t know, you tell us. Did you know these spider demons could infect others? Charlie: (thinking) Now that you mention it, it does ring a bell. Her venom can both kill and transform. Paige: That sort of information would have been useful beforehand. Charlie: (shrugs) Look, I’m sorry, it slipped my mind. Phoebe: What kind of worthless Whitelighter are you? Leo would have informed us right away. Charlie: Yeah, well, Leo is gone. He’s the whole reason I’m stuck with you. (He finishes freeing the sisters.) Here, you’re welcome. Paige: Okay, we need to find Piper. Phoebe: How? Since she is part demon now, we won’t be able to summon her. Paige: But I still have the webbing, which means I can scry for the demon. Charlie: And then what? They easily defeated you this time. Phoebe: Only because we were unprepared. Charlie: So next time you will be able to fight your own sister? Phoebe: (hesitantly) Uh. Charlie: Exactly. Paige: Alright, we need a plan. Some way to get Piper away from the demon without hurting her. Phoebe: A crystal cage? Paige: Good thinking. That way we can trap Piper until we can find a way to turn her back to normal. But how do we get them where we need them? Phoebe: I got it. The demon still needs a mate, right? Paige: Right, but so far the killings have been completely random. Phoebe: Maybe, but maybe not. What if there is a pattern we haven’t seen yet? Something that connects all her victims? Paige: We’ll need Darryl to check their files. I’ll give him a call. (Paige grabs her phone.) Oh no. Phoebe: What? Paige: I have several missed calls from my work. The webbing must have blocked my reception. Oh god, I’m screwed. I was supposed to finalize the paperwork on an adoption. Phoebe: Go, go. I’ll talk to Darryl. Paige: Are you sure? Phoebe: Yes, go. (Paige orbs away and Phoebe turns to Charlie. He notices her look and sighs.) Charlie: (reluctantly) What do you want now? Phoebe: You need to go talk to Leo. I have a feeling that we will need him to bring Piper back. (Charlie begins to protest, but Phoebe stops him.) Just do it. Please. Charlie: Whatever. (Charlie orbs away. Phoebe leaves the club.) Scene Mara’s apartment. Mara and Piper enter and Piper helps Mara into a chair. While Mara is in pain, Piper is calm and walks to a mirror, where she checks the bite mark in her neck. Piper: What did you do to me? Mara: I was desperate. I needed help, so I turned you. Piper: (angrily) You turned me into a demon. (She hesitates and frowns.) So why am I not blowing you up right now or storming out? Mara: When I turn someone, it creates a psychic link of sorts. You cannot harm me. You don’t even really want to. Piper: (rolls her eyes) Great, so I’m not just a demon, I’m a minion. Mara: The transformation is not complete yet. You will become more demonic as time progresses. Help me find what I need and I will reverse it. Piper: So what do you want? You said something about babies. Mara: Take a look. (Mara lifts up her dress and reveals her transparent stomach with the eggs floating around. Piper looks somewhat disgusted.) Mara: My species undergoes a reproductive cycle every few hundred years. When it happens, I need to find a suitable mate to fertilize my eggs. Or else I die. Piper: So why are you killing innocent men? Mara: Why do you think my kind is nicknamed black widows? It is in our nature to kill. When the men turn out to be unsuitable, the venom kills them. Piper: So your only goal is to find a mate? How come you can’t find one? Mara: For years I resisted and denied my demonic nature. I left my home and lived the life for a mortal. Up until two weeks ago, I was a bank employee. Until the cycle began. Piper: Is it the first time for you? Mara: Yes. Piper: So how do you find your mate? Mara: I don’t know. I am supposed to recognize them, just like I could tell you were a witch, but I haven’t found a suitable mate. I need to inject them with my venom before… you know. But they all resisted it and died. Piper: How come your venom worked on me? Mara: You’re a witch. You’re different than mortals. Piper: So how many have you killed? Mara: Four. (Piper frowns and shakes her head.) Piper: I really should care more about this, but I don’t. It feels… strange. Like all my troubles are just outside of my reach. Mara: That’s the demonic side growing inside of you. What need do we have for emotions when all they do is bring us pain and misery? Piper: I know what you mean. (She and looks at her wedding ring. She takes it off and puts it in her pocket. She then turns to Mara.) What do you need me to do? Scene San Francisco Police Department. Darryl is sitting behind his desk as Phoebe stands next to him. Darryl is printing something and goes over to pick it up. He puts papers on the desk. Darryl: Okay, here we have the files on the four victims. What are we looking for? Phoebe: Anything that connects them. We need to know how the demon is selecting her victims. Darryl: How does a demon select her mate? I doubt there is a demonic dating service. Phoebe: What about the Succubus? Darryl: Right. (pause) Wait a minute, she was after men’s testosterone, right? What if this demon is looking something similar? Phoebe: High levels of testosterone? (She looks at a picture.) I don’t know, this guy doesn’t look particularly macho. It has to be something else. Darryl: Like what? Phoebe: I don’t know. I don’t see any resemblance between these guys. We got two businessmen, an artist and a serial rapist. Different ethnicities, ages and backgrounds. The reason has to be biological. Darryl: Wait, look at this. Blood type AB negative. That is what they all have in common. Phoebe: Oh my god. Piper is AB negative. That could be why the demon was drawn to P3. Darryl, you did it! Darryl: (frowning) Why are people always so surprised when I’m right? I’m an inspector for God sake. Phoebe: (smiling) I’m sorry. I have to go, though. I need to tell Paige. Thank you, Darryl. (Phoebe kisses Darryl on the cheek and runs off.) Darryl: You’d think they give a little more credit after all this time. Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige enters her office and looks for the papers, but they are nowhere to be found. Someone clear his throat and Paige turns to see Mr. Cowan standing by her door. Mr. Cowan: Missing something? Paige: As a matter of fact, I am. Mr. Cowan: Funny, I was missing something today as well. Where the hell were you, Paige? Paige: I’m so sorry, I had a… Mr. Cowan: Family emergency? (He sighs.) I thought we were past this. Paige: So did I, but some things just can’t be helped. Mr. Cowan: Paige, we nearly missed the deadline for the adoption papers. We’re lucky Billy found them on your desk. Paige: I’m sorry. I was stuck and my phone lost reception. I will get right on it, there still is time. Mr. Cowan: I already took care of it, Paige. Now I know accidents can happen, but you need to take responsibility for your work. Paige: Am I in trouble? Mr. Cowan: (sighs) No. After the work you did the last couple of months, I can forgive one slip-up. But you need to make sure you’re not slipping back into old habits. Paige: Sir, I can’t always control certain aspects of my life. Mr. Cowan: Then I suggest you think about where your priorities truly lie, Paige. I like you, but another mistake like this, and I won’t be able to keep you on. (Mr. Cowan walks away and leaves Paige looking upset. Her phone rings and she picks up.) Paige: Phoebe? Yeah, I will be right there. (Paige hangs up and leaves the office.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Paige enters through the front door and meets up with Phoebe in the hall. Paige: Okay, so what do you got? Phoebe: The demon is after men with AB negative blood. That is the only thing all victims had in common. Paige: Including Piper. Phoebe: Exactly. Piper’s voice: Well, well, thanks for the tip. (The sisters are shocked as Piper steps out from the living room.) Phoebe: Piper, where did you come from? Piper: I was here, waiting. I knew you would figure it out. So now you’ve given me what I need. Paige: Piper, why are you doing this? You know the demon is controlling you. You are not like this. Piper: But I am now. It actually feels like a relief not caring about all this crap in my life. Finally I can stop worrying about Leo all the freaking time. Phoebe: You don’t mean that. Piper: But I do… I’m free. Paige: So you would prefer to be a demon? I don’t believe you. Phoebe: Neither do I. This is not the answer, Piper. This is running away. And I know you’re better than this. You can resist it. Piper: (sighs) Why can’t you understand that I don’t want to resist it? I said it before, Phoebe, I am done with doing the right thing. Especially since it always ends up hurting me. (She reaches into her pocket and drops her wedding ring on the ground.) I’m done. Paige: (whispering) We can’t let her leave. Phoebe: I know. Piper: (smirking) You can’t stop me. (Piper spits webbing and Paige quickly orbs herself and Phoebe out of the way. They reappear behind Piper and Phoebe levitates up to kick her. Piper falls to the ground. Paige then waves her hand and five crystals appear around Piper in a swirl of orbs, forming a cage. Piper leaps up.) Piper: This won’t stop me. (Piper flicks her hands and one of the crystals explodes, destroying the cage. Piper then flicks her hand at the chandelier. The chain combusts and it falls down. Phoebe tackles Paige out of the way. When they look up, Piper is gone. Her ring is still on the floor.) Paige: Now what? Phoebe: If she wants to find someone with AB negative blood, there is only one place she can go. Call Darryl. Scene Outside of the police station. Darryl walks out and gets in his car. He is being observed by Derek. Derek: Got a new lead, inspector? (When Darryl drives off, Derek follows.) San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Piper and Mara drive into the parking garage in Piper’s car. Mara groans in pain. Piper: Hold on, we’re almost here. Can you sense anything yet? Mara: (panting) I… I think so. I am getting something. Thank you, Piper, I couldn’t have done this without you. Piper: Don’t thank me just yet. Let’s go. (Piper gets out of the car and helps Mara to the elevator. They grab a wheelchair and head inside.) (Cut to the main entrance. Phoebe and Paige arrive and meet up with Darryl.) Darryl: Hey, I came alone as you asked. But if this gets out of hand… We got a hospital full of innocents. I won’t be able to explain this. Phoebe: Don’t worry, Darryl. We will stop this. Paige: If we can get through to Piper. And she seems to prefer being a demon right now. Darryl: What? Phoebe: She sees it as a way to avoid dealing with the fact that Leo is gone. But I think I have a way to reach her. Trust me. Darryl: We need to find her first. Paige: Phoebe? (Phoebe nods and gets the wedding ring out of her purse. She focuses and is pulled into a premonition. She sees Piper and Mara is a hallway. A sign indicates it is the Oncology floor. The premonition ends.) Phoebe: Oncology. Let’s go. (The sisters and Darryl hurry to the elevator. Derek sees them enter the elevator and recognized both Phoebe and Paige. He follows them.) Scene The Oncology department. A female doctor is talking to a young man lying in a bed in a private room. He is wearing a baseball cap to hide his hair loss. Doctor: Your recovery is going better than expected, Kevin. I think we’re ready to get you go home in a few days. Now you should get some rest. Your parents will be here soon. Kevin: Thanks, doc. (The doctor leaves. Kevin takes off his cap and closes his eyes. Piper appears and flicks her hands, freezing the entire floor. She then pushes Mara into the hall and they look at Kevin through the widow.) Mara: He is the one. Piper: But he is so young. Barely out of his teens. What makes him so special? Mara: I don’t know. All the others rejected my venom and died. This one is different. Piper: (notices the oncology sign and then at Kevin.) Chemo. His immune system is shattered. This is horrible. Mara: It is far from perfect, but I need him to survive. You will help me, won’t you? Piper: Of course. Mara: If his body accept the venom, it won’t hurt him. He will become part demonic. Then he will be the perfect mate. Piper: What happens after? Mara: He won’t survive. The mating ritual will transfer his life force to my eggs. Paige: I don’t think so. (Piper turns around shocked and sees her sisters and Darryl entering the hall. Paige flings her arm and Piper is thrown back. She slides across the floor.) Paige: (to Phoebe) Do your thing. (Phoebe nods and runs after Piper. Mara tried to get up but is weakened.) Mara: No, all I want is to survive. Paige: We can’t let you kill innocents for that. (Mara hisses turns demonic. She spits webbing, Paige ducks, but Darryl is trapped to the wall with one hand. Mara gets up and runs at them.) (Cut to Piper slowly getting up. Before she can, Phoebe sits down on top of her and presses her arms to the floor. Piper’s eyes turn black.) Piper: (angrily) What are you doing? Phoebe: I know this isn’t you, Piper. And I will show you. (Phoebe places her hands on Piper’s temples and closes her eyes. Suddenly Piper’s mind is flooded with memories of her children. She relives their birth and how she cradled them, bathed them and played with them. She cries out as the memories end and Phoebe lets go.) Phoebe: Leo might be gone, Piper. But you have more to live for. Your children need you. You love them with all your heart, and I know you would never want to leave them. (Piper cries and her eyes turn normal.) (Cut back to Paige. She flings her arm and Mara is thrown back into the wheelchair. She tries to get up, but suddenly her body becomes frozen.) Mara: What? Piper: Sorry, Mara, I cannot let you continue. (Piper and Phoebe join Paige.) Mara: (shocked) How can you resist my venom? Piper: (as she looks at Phoebe) Someone helped me see what I truly care about. My children, and I won’t leave them. Mara: Can’t you see I am the same? My babies and I will die. Piper: But we cannot allow you to harm another innocent. (As she looks at Kevin’s room.) Especially one like him. Mara: Then you would let me die? Piper: No, I think we have a solution. For you, at least. You said you tried to live a mortal life, so that is exactly what we’ll give you. (Time lapse. Mara is cuffed to the wheelchair in the hall while Darryl is talking to some officers. Kevin is being questioned while his parents are with him. Mara is crying over her lost eggs. The sisters watch from a distance.) Piper: It is weird that I feel bad for her? Phoebe: She was a victim of her own nature. She only tried to survive. Paige: But her life is not worth more than that of others. And her children would have been demons as well. Doomed to repeat the same cycle. Piper: And you’re sure the spell took away her powers? Phoebe: For all intent and purposes, she is human now. Except without a soul of course. Paige: And so she will be subjected to human laws. Meaning she will go away for a long time. Piper: I guess it’s for the best. Let’s go home. I want to see my kids. (Phoebe puts an arm around Piper as they walk away. Just as they leave in the elevator, Derek comes out of a side room, having been there for an unknown amount of time. He watches as the elevator doors close and then heads toward Darryl and the officers.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper is in the nursery checking on the sleeping twins. A column of orbs descends and Charlie appears. They leave the nursery and Piper closes the door. Piper: What do you want? Charlie: I’m your Whitelighter. I came to check on you. Piper: (annoyed) Don’t pretend like you care. You might be our Whitelighter now, but you’re not replacing anyone. Charlie: I know. And I don’t want to. But for now, I’m here to stay. (He pauses.) You looked tired, perhaps you should go to sleep. Piper: (frowning) Excuse me? Charlie: I mean, you should get some sleep. (suggestively) Have nice dreams. Perhaps they might be just what you need. (Piper frowns until she suddenly realizes what he means. Charlie winks and orbs way. Piper goes to her bedroom and goes to sleep.) Scene Piper’s dream. She wakes up in an imaginary version of the manor. She walks down the hallway and hears something coming from the bathroom, a voice. She opens the door but there is nothing there. Leo’s voice: That is where I proposed, remember? (Piper turns and sees Leo standing behind her, dressed in normal clothes.) Piper: This is not just a dream, is it? You’re really here. Leo: I knew you would understand Charlie’s message. This was the only way I could reach you without them listening in. I know you’re looking for answers. Piper: (upset) You’re damn right I am. How could you do this? Leo: It wasn’t my choice, Piper. I never wanted to leave you, but destiny has chosen another path for me. Piper: You mean the Elders did. Leo: It was chaos up there, Piper. Adam nearly destroyed the Heavens. I was needed to rebuild. And this time, I can do it better. I can make changes. Piper: So it was your choice? Leo: It’s more complicated than that, Piper. I did not choose to leave you or the kids. But there is no going back. I am an Elder now. Piper: (tearfully) I see. Are you ever coming back? Leo: (upset) I cannot say that, Piper. I wish I knew. But I do know it’s not fair to ask you to wait. You deserve better. Piper: You’re saying I should move on? Leo: I want you to be happy. Piper: How can I be without you? Leo: (upset) You will find a way, Piper. You’re so much stronger than you think. You will be an amazing mother to our children. They are going to need you. Piper: They need their father as well. Leo: And I will always look over them. Piper: (crying) It’s not the same. Please, Leo. Leo: (tearfully) It will hurt a time, but I know you can survive without me. You have your sisters and our kids, you have friends, more than you know. You don’t need me. Piper: Leo… (Leo hugs her and Piper cries against his chest.) Leo: Move on, Piper, and find happiness. And be careful. (They look at each other with tearful eyes and Leo gives her a final kiss on the forehead before orbing away. Piper falls to her knees sobbing as the dream starts to fade.) (Piper wakes up with tears and sits up. She takes a deep breath and sees her wedding ring lying on her nightstand.) Scene The Bay Mirror late in the evening. Elise enters Derek’s office as he is sitting behind his desk. She holds up an article. Elise: Nice work on the Black Widow article. It is going straight on tomorrow’s front page. Derek: Just doing my job. Elise: I knew I made the right choice hiring you. Keep it up. (Elise walks away.) Derek: I intend to. (He grabs his phone and dials a number.) It’s me. I’m in. (pause) No, no problem. I’ll get close enough to keep tabs. You just do your part, brother. (Derek hangs up and leaves the office. He nods goodbye to Elise as he passes her and stops a moment to look at Phoebe’s empty office with a determined look.) Scene The top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Charlie is standing near the edge, overlooking the sunrise. A column of orbs appears behind him. It is Leo, dressed in white robes. Leo: Interesting place to meet. Are you sure we can’t be seen? Charlie: I’ve been coming here for years. They never look up. Besides, it’s early. (He turns to Leo.) So you finally talked to her. How was it? Leo: Even more painful than I had imagined. But it is done. (He stares at the wedding ring on his finger.) There is no going back. Charlie: Sorry. Leo: We both have our separate destinies, we just have to accept that. Charlie: (shrugs) If you say so. Leo: It won’t be easy, but she will find peace and new happiness. With some help. Charlie: Yeah, about that, I still don’t know why you chose me to replace you. I’m nothing like you. Leo: You don’t think so? Charlie: I can’t help them. Leo: Well, maybe they can help you. Charlie: (scoffs) So that’s why you sent me, despite all the protests from the other Elders. Am I your new pet project? Leo: I know who you used to be, before you gave up and started slacking off. Charlie: I’m fine the way I am. Leo: But you can be better. We both know that. And hopefully the sisters will help you see it again. Charlie: I think you’re overestimating me. Leo: (smiling) We’ll see. Take care of them. (Leo disappears through a column of orbs. Charlie takes a deep breath.) Charlie: I’m going to hate this. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts